On peut lui dire Merci
by Azzarine
Summary: Des draps froissés recouvraient en désordre un grand lit où se profilaient deux formes oblongues ressemblant fortement à des corps. Tout autour du lit, de nombreux vêtements jonchaient le sol... OS Slash Yami Yugi-Kaiba Seto MPreg FIC TERMINEE


Un petit OS de dix pages tout rond que j'ai pondu hier soir à 23 h. J'avais envie de faire une histoire Yami Yugi / Kaiba, voilà c'est fait, j'espere que ca vous plaira ! Attention, M-Preg !

READ, ENJOY & REVIEWS !

* * *

**On Peut lui Dire Merci**

Des draps froissés recouvraient en désordre un grand lit où se profilaient deux formes oblongues ressemblant fortement à des corps. Tout autour du lit, de nombreux vêtements jonchaient le sol, tous en vrac, comme si la nuit avait été très animée.

La veille avait été la St-Sylvestre et partout dans la ville de Domino, on fêtait le passage au nouvel an. Même chez les Kaiba ce soir-là était soir de fête. De nombreuses personnes, toutes assez riches, avaient étés invitées à se joindre à la fête dont les Pegasus. _Les_ Pegasus, oui, ce n'est pas faux car, depuis à présent six mois, monsieur Maximilien Pegasus s'était remarié. L'heureuse élue était une très jolie jeune femme blonde, aux longs cheveux ondulés et au visage angélique. Ses yeux bleu glacier lui donnaient un air innocent particulièrement craquant mais ce fut surtout sa ressemblance frappante avec une certaine Cécélia Pegasus, décédée dix ans plus tôt à cause d'une étrange maladie qui l'avait arrachée à son bien-aimé le jour de leurs noces, qui avait fait fondre l'impassible Maximilien Pegasus.

Mais revenons à notre nuit de la St-Sylvestre qui, comme toutes les nuits de ce type, avait été bien arrosée. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que les invités reprirent la route de leurs maisons respectives, mais certains dormirent sur place, soit parce qu'ils avaient trop bu, soit parce qu'ils habitaient trop loin. Ce fut le cas des Pegasus qui habitaient à l'autre bout de la ville, dans le quartier des affaires et non dans le quartier luxueux où se trouvait la villa des Kaiba ainsi que des dizaines d'autres.

Cependant, la veille, bien que seules les personnes possédant des sociétés riches eurent étés invitées à la fête, celle-ci s'était terminée sans le plus âgé des frères Kaiba, sans Seto donc. Malgré son habitude à vivre richement depuis que Gozaburo Kaiba les avait adoptés, sont frère et lui, il n'aimait pas ce genre de fête et avait rapidement quitté la fête pour aller s'isoler dans les rues de la ville peuplées de fêtards en tous genres.

C'est à qu'il avait rencontré, sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, un certain pharaon égyptien, accompagné de son double en chair et en os, Yugi Muto. Depuis la fin du tournoi de Bataille Ville, un an plus tôt, les deux entités étaient séparées et avaient un corps bien à elles. Plus question donc de s'alterner constamment et de partager un seul et même corps. Yugi avait son corps et Yami le sien, ce qui arrangeait fortement les choses.

Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans le même corps, beaucoup de personnes, parmi les proches de Yugi, avaient du mal à faire la différence entre lui et Yami, et Kaiba encore moins. Il réfutait en bloc toutes ces inepties concernant un Pharaon vieux de cinq mille ans, enfermé dans une pyramide dorée, pendant toutes ces années et libéré par un garçon de quinze ans, chétif et timide devenu le Maître des Duels de Monstres en quelques mois.

Cependant, ce soir-là, le Pharaon et Yugi, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Kaiba dans la rue, marchant comme un citoyen ordinaire, ne le contournèrent pas comme beaucoup de gens le faisaient, rapport avec le peu de sensibilité du jeune Directeur de la Kaiba Corp.

Au contraire, ils avaient engagé une conversation au milieu du trottoir puis l'avaient continué au comptoir d'un bar ambulant avant que Yugi ne rentre chez lui en laissant Yami et Kaiba au bar. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient ensuite continué à discuter de tout et de rien tout en buvant quelques bières et quelques sakés et ils avaient rapidement eut l'esprit embué par les vapeurs d'alcool du pub.

Les deux formes oblongues dans le lit en vrac étaient les leurs, et les vêtements aussi. Enivrés par l'alcool, ils avaient finit la nuit dans un Love Hôtel et le timide soleil de ce premier jour de janvier glissait ses rayons entre les persiennes qui fermaient la fenêtre de la vaste chambre d'hôtel où la nuit passée avait été très, très agitée.

Yami fut le premier à se réveiller et non pas à cause du soleil mais d'un mal de tête carabiné dû à la grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la veille. Cependant, malgré sa gueule de bois, le Pharaon avait tous ses souvenirs de sa nuit mouvementée et lorsqu'il vit Seto Kaiba en personne allongé sur le ventre et à moitié couvert par les draps défaits du lit, il prit peur et se leva prestement en entraînant la couverture avec lui. Le drap fut également emporté et dévoila le long corps dénudé du jeune Directeur. Yami réalisa alors dans quelle histoire ils s'étaient fourrés tous les deux et, rassemblant ses vêtements, il s'enfuit comme un lâche de la chambre du Love Hôtel.

Après cette nuit catastrophique, le pauvre Pharaon se referma sur lui-même, s'interrogeant, se demandant pourquoi et comment tout cela était arrivé. Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, il ne cessa de cogiter en marchant dans les rues enneigées de Domino Ville, souhaitant fortement de ne tomber sur aucune connaissance et encore moins sur Yugi qui le trouvait plus distant que jamais.

Kaiba, lui, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin de janvier, s'était posé des questions. Que faisait-il dans la chambre d'un Love Hôtel particulièrement luxueux et seul ? Avec qui avait-il passé la nuit ? Il avait bien quelques bribes de souvenirs mais la majeure partie desdits souvenirs s'était enfuie avec la gueule de bois. Kaiba ne se souvenait donc pas qu'il avait passé cette nuit de la St-Sylvestre avec un homme, et encore moins avec le Pharaon Yami.

Oubliant cette nuit étrange, Kaiba reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était, mais Yami, lui, se renfermait un peu plus chaque jour. Au bout d'une semaine, Yugi s'inquiéta et Salomon, le grand-père de Yugi, aussi. Ils ne lui posèrent cependant aucunes questions car Yami n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie privée.

Mais à force de ne rien dire, cela le rendit agressif et, à la fin du mois de janvier, il décida d'aller voir Kaiba et de lui demander 'il se souvenait de sa nuit de la St-Sylvestre. Pourquoi avoir attendu un mois entier, lui-même l'ignorait. Cependant, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui.

Décidé, il quitta le magasin de jeux où vivaient Yugi et son grand-père, et où lui-même logeait, et se rendit à pied jusqu'à la Kaiba Corp. où il fut reçu par Kaiba lui-même, sans même poireauter deux heures dans le hall d'entrée.

> Yami, dit Kaiba en s'approchant de l'accueil. Que me vaut ta visite ? Yugi n'est pas ici…

> Je sais, répondit Yami. C'est toi que je viens voir Kaiba.

> Moi ? Allons bon, qu'ais-je encore fait ?

> Allons dans ton bureau, dit Yami en s'éloignant.

Kaiba chercha à répliquer mais la secrétaire l'en empêcha en lui tendant une pile de lettres qui venaient à l'instant d'arriver.

> Hé, attend donc deux minutes, dit Kaiba en rejoignant le Pharaon dans l'ascenseur juste au moment où les portes se fermaient. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Je t'ai dit que Yugi n'était pas ici.

> Cela m'est égal de savoir où est Yugi, répliqua Yami. C'est toi que je suis venu, voir, ok ?

> Ok… Mais pourquoi ?

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait maintenir le « suspens » plus longtemps, Yami regarda Kaiba puis demanda :

> Dis-moi, Kaiba, est-ce que tu te souviens de ta nuit de la St-Sylvestre

> Hein ? Mais quelle question tordue…

> Répond, dit Yami.

> Hé bien…

Kaiba regarda fixement les portes de l'ascenseur que rien ne perturbait sa montée vers le plus haut étage de la tour, puis il dit :

> Hé bien, non, pas vraiment. J'ai seulement quelques bribes de souvenirs… Mais pourquoi me demander cela ?

> Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement, dit Yugi en évitant le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. Tu marchais dans une rue de Domino, il était environ quatre heures du matin. Tu nous as rencontrés, Yugi et moi et on a discuté, d'abord au milieu du trottoir, puis dans un bar. Vers cinq heures, Yugi est rentré et toi et moi avons continué à discuter en avalant bières sur bières et sakés sur sakés.

> Oui, dit Kaiba. Cela je m'en souviens, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

> L'alcool a rapidement prit le dessus sur nous et nous avons quitté le bar sur les coups de six heures et demi. Nous avons marché un peu et nous avons atterrit devant un Love Hôtel particulièrement luxueux…

Yugi se tut alors et baissa la tête. Il regarda Kaiba du coin de l'œil et vit que celui-ci avait viré au blanc caillé. Il était choqué et apparemment, la mémoire lui était revenue.

> Oh mon Dieu, dit-il en s'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Je m'en souviens maintenant… On est entrés dans ce Love Hôtel est on y a passé le reste de la nuit… On a…

> Couché ensemble, acheva Yami. Oui.

Kaiba porta soudain une main à son visage et s'effondra sur le sol de l'ascenseur.

> On non, dit-il. Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais comment…

> Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Yami en se baissant près de Kaiba. Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais quand je me suis réveillé et que je t'ai vu, j'ai prit peur et je me suis enfui… Depuis, je n'ai de cesse de ressasser cette histoire et je n'en dors quasiment plus… J'ai du énormément prendre sur moi pour venir t'en parler ici, à ton travail.

> Mais pourquoi, Yami, demanda alors Kaiba. Pourquoi t'être enfui, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé… Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis demandé ce que je faisais dans la chambre d'un Love Hôtel, avec qui j'y étais entré et avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. J'avais quelques bribes de souvenirs mais tout était flou et en plus, j'avais un mal de tête carabiné… Oh mon Dieu…

Il baissa la tête et Yami s'assit dos au mur de l'ascenseur, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il soupira puis regarda la lampe ronde qui diffusait une vive lumière dans l'étroite cabine avant de tourner les yeux vers Kaiba.

Soudain, l'ascenseur émit un petit bruit de clochette et s'arrêta dans une secousse. Ses portes s'ouvrirent et Kaiba bondit sur ses pieds. Yugi le suivit et pénétra dans un immense bureau richement meublé. Le Pharaon en déduisit que c'était le bureau de Kaiba quand celui-ci s'effondra dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir.

> Kaiba, dit-il en s'approchant.

> N'approche pas, dit Kaiba.

> Mais…

> Je ne veux pas te parler, vas-t-en, Yami, vas-t-en et ne remet jamais les pieds ici, tu entends ? dit Kaiba en se redressant dans son siège. Vas-t-en où j'appelle la sécurité.

> Mais Kaiba… Attend, je t'en prie…

> Vas-t-en !

Kaiba attrapa alors un bloc note en forme de cube posé sur son bureau et il le balança sur Yami qui fit un bon en arrière avant de reculer rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis de sauter dedans. Kaiba s'effondra alors sur son bureau en serrant les poings. Les mâchoires crispées, il se haïssait corps et âme. Non pas pour avoir couché avec Yami la nuit de la St-Sylvestre, mais pour ne pas s'en être souvenu et pour ensuite avoir chassé le jeune Pharaon alors qu'il venait de lui ravier la mémoire.

Donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau, il ferma les yeux et des larmes perlèrent avant de rouler sur ses joues.

> Je ne suis qu'un triple idiot ! se traita-t-il en se redressant. Imbécile !

Il fit alors mine de se lever mais réalisa son geste et se rassit. Il se passa rageusement une main sur les joues puis se mit à son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Yami, quant à lui, sortit de la tour de la Kaiba Corp à grands pas, le cœur si serré qu'il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible voulait le lui arracher. Son geste avait été emprunt d'une bonne attention et jamais il n'avait imaginé que Kaiba le chasserait ainsi sans avoir ne serait-ce que discuté un peu avec lui. Yami se maudit lui-même et, à présent, Kaiba et lui se haïssaient eux-même en plus de haïr l'autre. La réconciliation sera très dure.

Soulagé d'un terrible poids, Yami reprit sa vie comme elle était avant et retrouva le sourire. Après un mois passé sans faire de duels de monstres avec Yugi, Joey, Tristan ou Duke, il s'y remit volontiers et Yugi fut content de voir son ami être de nouveau lui-même.

Cependant, ce fut au tour de Kaiba de ne plus dormir et de penser sans cesses. Il passait des heures, enfermé dans son bureau à la Kaiba Corp sans en sortir et renvoyant quiconque demandait à entrer, même Makuba, pourtant habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son grand-frère.

Le mois de février s'écoula, puis celui de mars, et le printemps pointa son nez.

Depuis la fin du mois de janvier, Yami n'avait pas revu ni adressé la parole à Kaiba. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal mais, parfois, le jeune Pharaon était tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller à la Kaiba Corp demander à discuter sérieusement avec le jeune PDG et le laisser mijoter dans son coin.

Durant la première semaine d'avril, Makuba vint demander au grand-père de Yugi s'il pouvait venir vivre quelques temps avec eux. Salomon demanda pourquoi, pensant que Kaiba s'était encore disputé avec son frère. Mais il n'en était rien. Makuba s'installait seulement chez les Muto car son grand-frère partait à Londres pour six mois, pour affaires, sois-disant, et qu'il n'y avait personne pour le garder pendant ce temps, les employés de la maison Kaiba ayant étés emmenés avec leur patron.

Cela fut un coup dur pour Yami qui pensait mettre à profit les douces journées d'avril pour aller faire le pied de grue à la villa Kaiba pour être sûr de le coincer un jour ou l'autre. Son plan tomba à l'eau à l'annonce du départ de Kaiba et le jeune Pharaon fut tenté de le suivre à Londres mais ses amis se seraient posé des questions.

Cependant, Yami oublia bien vite le brusque départ de Kaiba pour l'autre bout de la planète. En effet la première semaine d'avril fut pour lui un véritable enfer et il se trouva bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Yugi s'inquiéta vraiment quand, pour le troisième soir consécutif, son ami ne daigna même pas toucher à son assiette.

Makuba assit en face de lui et Yugi à sa droite, Yami regardait son plat fumant sans y toucher. Le Grand-père regardait le jeune Pharaon tout en mâchonnant un morceau de pain quand le jeune homme se leva en s'excusant. Il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

> Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Makuba. C'est à cause de moi ?

> Pas du tout, dit Yugi. Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Il est comme ça depuis le départ de Seto… Enfin, je me trompe peut-être mais que ça aie un rapport ne m'étonnerais pas.

> Tu crois ? demanda Makuba. Mon frère m'a dit que Yami était venu le voir, fin janvier… Sans s'annoncer ni rien et la sécurité m'a dit que le ton était rapidement monté dans le bureau de mon frère. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport ?

> C'est possible, dit alors le grand-père. Yugi, tu devrais aller le voir… Mais ne lui pose pas de questions qui pourraient l'embarrasser. Il déjà suffisamment de soucis avec sa mémoire perdue alors si tu en rajoute…

> Non, grand-père, dit Yugi. Je vais le laisser tranquille. Je le connais mieux que personne et dans ces moments là, il préfère nettement être seul.

> Si tu le dis… Aller, dînons, ça va être froid

Makuba hocha la tête puis le dîner reprit. Cependant, dans sa chambre, Yami était roulé en boule sur son lit, les bras crispés autour de son ventre. Une douleur atroce lui fusillait les entrailles sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et ce n'était pas la faim, il le savait car cette douleur s'était manifestée plusieurs fois brièvement au cours des deux derniers mois, le laissant souvent sans souffle de longues secondes. Mais là, la douleur était atroce. C'était la plus longue et la plus douloureuse de toutes et le pauvre Pharaon sentait qu'il n'avait même plus la force de bouger. C'était comme si quelque chose essaya de se frayer un passage dans ses chairs en les tassant autour d'elle. Yami sentait ses organes internes se déplacer dans d'affreux bruits de succion. Les larmes ruisselantes, le jeune Pharaon se recroquevilla et pria pour que la douleur passe rapidement, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cependant, à Londres, le Jet privé de la Kaiba Corp se posait en toute quiétude. Kaiba en descendit, une mallette à la main et une grosse envie de s'enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel afin d'y passer la soirée tranquillement devant un bon dîner. Néanmoins, il sentait quelque sorte lui grignoter les entrailles, une sorte de petit pincement désagréable, celui qui prévient que quelque chose est en train de se passer, un mauvais pressentiment quoi.

Seulement, les mauvais pressentiments, Kaiba en avait toute la journée alors, un de plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que cela peu faire !

Le lendemain, à Domino Ville, quand Yami se réveilla, il entendait presque ses muscles crier au supplice. Il avait mal partout, comme si on l'avait roué de coups. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et quand il descendit, il ne trouva personne dans la maison. Il se rendit dan la boutique de jeux et y trouva Salomon occupé à ranger des paquets de cartes dans leur rayonnage.

> Bonjour, Yami, dit le vieil homme en lui faisant un sourire. Tu te lève bien tard, tout va bien ?

> Oui, oui, grand-père, tout va bien, dit Yami en hochant la tête. Je me suis simplement laissé un peu à traîner ce matin. Yugi n'est pas là ?

> A l'école, Yami, il est à l'école, dit Salomon en se relevant.

> Ha oui, c'est vrai… Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu l'esprit ailleurs ces derniers temps.

> Oui, et l'estomac aussi, on dirait, dit le vieil homme en retournant derrière son comptoir.

Il tapa un code sur la caisse enregistreuse et le tiroir-caisse s'ouvrit dans un bruit claquant qui fit sursauter Yami.

> Cela va faire quatre soirs que tu ne mange pas, tout va bien ? reprit le grand-père en refermant le tiroir-caisse. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, si tu veux. Je suis là pour ça…

> Oui, dit Yami avec un sourire. C'est gentil, je m'en souviendrais. Cependant, pour pouvoir vous parler, il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qui m'arrive.

Salomon fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

> Yugi pense que cela à un rapport avec le départ de Kaiba, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi… Yami, qu'y a-t-il, tu es tout pâle… dit alors Salomon en s'approchant du garçon.

Celui-ci avait posé une main sur le comptoir et son autre main était crispée sur son ventre.

> Yami, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le grand-père en prenant le bras du garçon. Viens, viens t'asseoir à la cuisine…

Yami suivit le grand-père sans offrir de résistance et quand il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, il put se redresser en soupirant. Salomon lui posa un verre d'eau devant lui et le jeune Pharaon le but d'un trait.

> Qu'est-ce que c'était, Yami ? demanda Salomon, inquiet, en s'asseyant en face du garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son petit-fils. Tu es malade et tu ne veux pas que nous le sachions ?

> Non, dit Yami en secouant la tête. Je vous assure que je ne vous cache rien de si grave…

> Donc tu nous cache bien quelque chose, reprit le vieil homme. N'est-ce pas ?

Au pied du mur, Yami regarda le vieil homme puis finit par hocher la tête avant de dire :

> En fait, non, je ne vous cache pas quelque chose au sens véritable de cacher une chose…

> Expliques-toi.

> Hum… Hé bien voilà… Vous vous souvenez, la nuit de la St-Sylvestre, Yugi et moi, nous sommes allés chez Téa…

> Oui, j'y étais aussi, répondit le vieil homme avec un hochement de tête. Vous êtes partis tous les deux vers quatre heures du matin, il me semble.

> C'est cela, dit Yami en hochant la tête, un peu étonné que le vieil homme se souvienne d'un tel détail sans importance pour lui. Après être partis de chez Téa, Yugi et moi, nous avons marché un moment en ville avant de tomber sur Seto Kaiba qui faisait comme nous. Nous avons discuté un moment dans la rue puis dans un bar et vers cinq heures, Yugi est rentré ici.

> En effet, je l'ai entendu. Je me souviens à présent n'avoir entendu qu'une paire de pieds monter l'escalier et je m'en étais étonné. Où étais-tu ?

> Avec Kaiba, répondit Yami en baissant les yeux. Nous avons discuté encore un moment en buvant quelques verres de bière et de saké puis…

> Puis ? Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

> Nous… Vers cinq heures et demi, alors que le jour commençait tout doucement à pointer, nous sommes allés prendre l'air et nos pas nous ont menés au pied d'un hôtel…

> Un hôtel ? demanda le grand-père en haussant un sourcils. Qu'essaie-tu de me dire, Yami ?

Yami se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis crispa ses doigts sur le verre vide.

> Kaiba et moi avons passé la fin de la nuit ensemble dans un Love Hôtel.

Un silence s'abattit ensuite sur la petite cuisine et Salomon ferma la bouche en se rendant compte que sa mâchoire était tombée sous la surprise.

> Saperlipopette, dit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux gris, repoussant son bandana orange par la même occasion. Si je m'attendais à ça…

Il regarda ensuite Yami qui avait les yeux baissés et une main crispée sur son ventre. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait souffrir mais soudain, il ferma les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il laissa alors tomber sa tête sur son bras qui tenait toujours le verre vide en disant :

> Oh non, c'est pas vrai… C'est pas possible.

> Que se passe-t-il, Yami ? demanda le grand-père, intrigué, le choc de la nouvelle passé. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

> Grand-père je… je crois que…

> Quoi donc, Yami ?

Mais le Pharaon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se sentit tiré vers le bas et le grand-père ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

> Par tous les anciens Pharaons ! s'exclama alors Salomon en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il se précipita sur le Pharaon et posa une main dans son cou. Il trouva un pouls et soupira de soulagement. Se relevant ensuite, il se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences.

> Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Yami ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut raccroché le combiné après que l'opératrice lui eut confirmé la venue rapide d'une ambulance.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite près du garçon inconscient puis resta là à le regarder. Quand l'ambulance arriva, il laissa les brancardiers emmener Yami puis se rendit au lycée prévenir Yugi avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

A la fin des cours, Yugi et toute la bande, à savoir Tristan, Duke, Sérénity, Téa, Joey et Makuba, débarquèrent à l'hôpital et Yugi trouva son ami allongé dans un lit, la mine fatiguée.

> Yami ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur lui. Oh nom d'un chien, tu nous as fichue une de ces trouilles ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le médecin qui s'occupait du jeune Pharaon depuis sa séparation d'avec Yugi entra alors dans la chambre. Il était parfaitement au courant que Yami était un esprit ancien et ne posait pas de questions malgré une grande curiosité.

> Hé bien, dit-il. Que de monde, que de monde ! Alors ? Comment se porte notre malade ?

> Je vais mieux, répondit Yami avec un sourire. Merci.

> Non, inutile de me remercier, je ne fais que mon travail, dit le médecin avec un sourire. Bien, ajouta-t-il. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous annoncer qui sont, ma foi, plutôt déconcertantes car vous êtes le premier cas que je vois en cinquante ans de carrière.

> Est-ce si grave que cela ? demanda Yugi.

> Grave non, dit le médecin. Surnaturel, ça oui.

> Surnaturel ? dit Yami avec un sourire. Vous savez, j'ai l'habitude…

> Oui, je m'en doute, dit le médecin avec un petit sourire. Mais là, vous allez être surprit.

> Tant que ça ? demanda Yugi.

> Hem, dit le médecin. Peut-être vos amis devraient-ils sortir un instant…

> Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda Téa. Yami est notre ami…

> Oui, je le conçois, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour vous de sortir, dit le médecin. Je vous assure, c'est une nouvelle de taille et il vaudrait mieux qu'il la digère seul avant de vous en parler. Monsieur Yami ?

Le Pharaon hocha alors la tête puis pria ses amis de sortir. Salomon les accompagna et le médecin referma la porte sur eux en disant :

> Pharaon, avez-vous un compagnon ou des amis ?

Un peu surprit par la question, Yami mit quelques secondes avant de repondre puis dit :

> Hé bien, un compagnon, non, ni de compagne, mais des amis, vous l'avez vu par vous-même, docteur… Mais dites-moi plutôt cette nouvelle si mystérieuse.

> Vous semblez avoir hâte de la savoir, cette nouvelle, dit le médecin en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin du lit. Mais quand vous la saurez, vous regretterez peut-être d'avoir pensé trop vite.

> C'est à dire ? demanda Yami, soudain inquiet. Qu'ais-je, docteur ? Est-ce en rapport avec ces douleurs abdominales que je subis depuis deux mois ?

> En effet, cela est lié et c'est tout à fait normal, dit le médecin. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas conçu pour porter un enfant, il faut bien que votre corps s'adapte.

> Quoi ! s'exclama Yami en se redressant vivement. Répétez ? Vous avez dit enfant ? Expliquez-vous !

> Il est inutile de vous énerver, Pharaon, dit le médecin. Bien, je vais vous expliquer. Tenez, regardez cela.

Il brandit une feuille noire et la plaça au-dessus de Yami, à contre-jour avec le néon.

> Ceci est une radio de votre abdomen, dit le médecin. Et là, vous pouvez-voir vos intestins. Notez qu'ils sont très nettement tassés vers le bas, de même que vos autres organes sont assez vers le haut. Cela laisse une place entre les deux, ici.

Il traça de son index un rond au centre de la radiographie, juste sur une espace apparemment vide.

> Cet espace a été dégagé par votre corps pour accueillir le futur enfant qui grandit déjà en vous, depuis trois mois à présent, reprit le médecin. Avec une échographie, vous pourriez peut-être le voir.

> Oh mon Dieu, dit Yami. J'avais peur de savoir la vérité… Je m'en doutais, je l'ai compris tout à l'heure, juste avant de m'évanouir…

> Je vous le redemande, Pharaon, dit alors le médecin. Avez-vous un compagnon ?

> Je… Non, je n'ai personne, répéta Yami. Cependant, la nuit de la St- Sylvestre, le l'ai passée avec un garçon qui n'est pas dans ce pays en ce moment…

> Qui est ce garçon ? Le connaissez-vous ?

> Oui, je le connais, mais je ne peux pas vous dire son nom, dit Yami. Il est plutôt influent dans le pays alors si jamais une telle histoire se savait…

> Je comprends, dit le médecin. Cependant, si vous ne voulez pas me dire son nom, il sera à vous de lui annoncer la nouvelle, avec tout le tact possible.

> Sinon, vous vous en seriez chargé ? demanda Yami en regardant le médecin.

> En effet. Pour en revenir à ce garçon, n'avez-vous passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble ?

> Une seule et unique, dit Yami. Nous avions beaucoup bu ce soir-là et nos pas nous ont menés au pied d'un Love Hôtel… Oh mon Dieu, mais comment vais-je lui annoncer une chose pareille, quand nous avons réalisé, il y a deux mois, que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble dans ce Love Hôtel, il m'a chassé de son bureau…

> Je suis désolé, Pharaon, dit le médecin en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme. Mais peut-être cela ira-t-il mieux une fois que vous aurez parlé à vos amis.

Yami hocha lentement la tête puis le médecin lui tapa doucement sur le bras avant de se lever. Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa blouse et en tira un flacon rempli de petits cachets dorés en disant :

> Ces comprimés atténueront la douleur quand l'enfant bougera. Votre corps n'étant pas conçu pour porter des enfants, vous allez souffrir jusqu'à la naissance, je vous préviens. Votre corps a fabriqué une sorte d'utérus artificiel pour protéger le bébé, mais ce n'est qu'un vulgaire sac sans ouvertures, et le moindre choc peut vous être atrocement douloureux. Avec ces comprimés, les douleurs seront moins violentes, similaires à des crampes d'estomac, sans plus. Mais vous ne devez en prendre que si vraiment la douleur est insupportable, pas autrement. Etant composé de morphine, cela pourrait créer une dépendance, et votre enfant en pâtirait.

> Très bien, dit Yami en prenant le flacon. Et… comment dire… J'en serais donc à trois mois, c'est cela ?

> Il semblerait, en effet. Vous voulez peut-être savoir si votre corps va changer au fil des mois ?

Yami hocha la tête.

> J'en ai peur, dit le médecin. Votre corps est certes saturé de magie, vous n'en êtes pas moins un humain. D'ici la fin du mois, vous verrez votre ventre s'arrondir progressivement. La naissance est approximativement prévue pour le mois de septembre, et début avril, j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez déjà plus cacher votre ventre.

> Je suis donc condamné à rester enfermé chez moi jusqu'à la naissance…

> Je le crains. Je suis désolé, Pharaon…

> Non, ne le soyez pas. C'est à moi d'être désolé. Cette aventure d'un soir avec ce garçon n'aurait jamais dû arriver si j'avais suivit Yugi quand il a voulut rentrer. Mais non, au lieu de cela, je suis resté avec… Je suis resté et voilà où j'en suis à présent.

> Il y aurait bien évidemment moyen de vous retirer cet enfant mais l'opération serait lourde et vous souffririez bien plus par la suite qu'en gardant cet enfant, dit le médecin.

> Au point où j'en suis, docteur, dit Yami. Autant le garder. Avec un peu de chances, peut-être que son « père » l'acceptera.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et Yugi apparut, les yeux exorbités et le teint blanchâtre. Yami pâlit également en le voyant. Il pâlit encore plus en voyant le teint tout aussi pâle de ses amis. Il détourna ensuite les yeux et le médecin dit :

> Ce n'est pas joli d'écouter aux portes, jeunes gens…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Yami, le salua d'un signe de tête puis quitta la chambre. Salomon Muto entra alors et referma la porte sur lui.

> Yami, dit Yugi d'une voix presque aussi pâle que son visage. Dis-nous que c'est une blague…

Yami regarda son double puis détourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent et Yugi recula en disant :

> Non, non, Yami, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas pu…

> Coucher avec Kaiba ? demanda alors Yami en regardant ses amis d'un regard dur. Si, j'ai pu, le seul hic c'est que nous avions bu et que je ne me souviens pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs et au vu de sa réaction quand je suis allé le voir fin janvier, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Maintenant, je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, et lui n'est même pas là pour m'aider.

> T'aider ? couina Joey dans un hoquet choqué. Comment un mec aussi froid que Kaiba pourrait-il t'aider pour une telle chose, hein ? Et puis, tu es aussi fautif que lui dans l'histoire.

> Je sais, Joey, merci de m'enfoncer encore un peu plus, dit Yami en le fusillant du regard. Moi je veux m'en sortir de cette mouise mais vous ne semblez pas décidés à m'aider. Ma situation est hors norme, d'accord, je l'admets. Mais qu'est-ce qui est normal, chez moi ? Hein ? Je suis un Pharaon de l'ancienne Égypte, j'ai dormit pendant cinq mille ans dans un artefact en forme de pyramide et quand je me réveille, des buildings immenses et du bitume ont remplacé les maisons de terre et les routes dallées dont je me souvenais. La magie n'existe plus et je suis amnésique, contraint à partager le corps d'un garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Vous trouvez tout cela normal, vous ? Hein ? Répondez-moi !

Un bruit sec retentit soudain et Yami sentit une vive brûlure sur sa joue gauche.

> Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, Yami ? dit Téa, outrée. Tu es humain, tu es normal et même si tu es amnésique, tu es comme nous tous. Je te défends de parler ainsi, tu entends ?

> Mais… Téa…

> Tais-toi ! aboya Téa. Excuses-toi tout de suite. Nous voulons t'aider à « te sortir de cette mouise » comme tu dis mais toi, tu es égoïste, tu ne t'occupe que de ta petite personne. Tu ne pense qu'à ce qui va t'arriver dans les mois à venir, sans penser que nous nous sommes là et que nous sommes tes amis. Oui, tu as fait une connerie en couchant avec Kaiba mais je suis certaine que si vos pas vous ont conduit dans un Love Hôtel, c'est que quelque part, vous en aviez envie. Tout ceci n'est absolument pas du hasard. Le hasard n'existe pas.

> Téa… dit alors Yugi en lui prenant le bras. Calme-toi, je crois qu'il a compris…

La jeune fille regarda Yugi puis Yami et le vit la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Une larme tomba alors sur le dos de sa main puis ce fut un véritable déluge.

> Laissez-moi, vous entendez ? Partez, laissez-moi seul…

> Hors de question, dit Sérénity en s'asseyant près de lui, au bord du matelas. Nous sommes tes amis, Yami, nous allons t'aider. Tu n'es pas tout seul et nous allons faire revenir Kaiba le plus vite possible pour qu'il t'aide lui aussi. Après tout, n'es-t-il pas responsable aussi ?

> Sérénity… dit Yami en la regardant.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis prit son mouchoir et le tendit au Pharaon qui sécha ses larmes.

> Merci, les amis, dit-il après s'être mouché. Je suis touché de voir que vous n'abandonnez pas un des vôtres.

> Yami, même s'ils étaient tous partis, moi je serais resté, dit alors Yugi. Tu es moi, Yami, tu as vécu grâce à moi pendant des mois. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé tomber.

> Yugi…

Le Pharaon prit la main de son double puis soudain, cinq autres mains vinrent se poser sur les deux leurs.

> On ne te laissera pas tomber, dit Tristan avec un sourire. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Yami sourit puis soudain, une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

> Sur moi aussi, Yami.

Tous se figèrent et Yami se raidit violemment. Il tourna ensuite très lentement la tête vers la porte et manqua s'étouffer en voyant Kaiba, en tenue de voyage, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

> Kaiba… parvint-il à dire.

Kaiba regarda alors le Pharaon puis s'approcha et tout le monde fit la place autour du lit. Le jeune PDG se pencha ensuite vers Yami et dit :

> J'ai tout entendu et je savais bien que le mauvais pressentiment que j'ai eut en arrivant à Londres n'était pas normal. J'ai eut le temps de réfléchir dans l'avion et je tiens à te dire que tu peux compter également et surtout sur moi, Yami.

Devant tout le monde il l'embrassa alors, sur la bouche, provoquant une série de détournements de regards. D'abord surprit, Yami se laissa ensuite faire et Salomon dit :

> Venez, laissons-les se retrouver tranquillement. Rentrons chez nous…

Il poussa tout le monde dans le couloir puis referma la porte. Quand il entendit le déclic de la porte, Kaiba rompit le baiser et se redressa. Il gifla alors violemment le pauvre Pharaon puis dit :

> Ca, c'est pour ne m'avoir rien dit puis notre dernière entrevue. Je suis certain que tu t'en doutais depuis tout ce temps, reprit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Mais tu n'as rien dit et rien que pour cela, je t'en veux.

> Mais pourtant… Dans ton bureau… Tu m'as chassé…

> Oui, et je n'en suis pas fier, dit Kaiba en baissant la tête. Je m'en suis sévèrement voulu ensuite mais je n'ai pas osé aller te voir chez le vieux Muto. Je ne suis pas très apprécié là-bas, après tout, je suis un concurrent…

> Tu sais que ça fait mal ? demanda alors Yami.

> De quoi donc ?

> De t'aimer, Seto, répondit Yami en lui souriant.

Kaiba le regarda un instant, interdit, puis lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Kaiba ne glisse une main sur le ventre du Pharaon, sous la blouse à rayures vertes, et ne dise :

> Je serais heureux d'élever cet enfant, avec toi, Yami, si tu le veux.

> Evidemment, dit Yami en posant sa main sur celle de Kaiba.

Il baissa ensuite la tête puis dit :

> J'imagine que tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Téa tout à l'heure, non, à propos du Love Hoel ?

> Oui, et je dois t'avoir que cela faisait un moment déjà que je m'intéressais à toi, dit Kaiba en détournant le regard. J'avais envie de te connaître mieux, de savoir qu'est-ce que tu avais réellement à voir avec moi. Depuis que Shizu m'a montré ces bas-reliefs nous représentant, toi et moi, en train de nous affronter au Duel de Monstre il y a cinq mille ans, je dois avouer que je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de savoir et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur l'Egypte. J'y suis allé de nombreuses fois avant de réaliser que c'est auprès de toi que j'étais le plus sûr d'en apprendre plus.

> En effet, dit Yami avec un sourire.

Kaiba lui rendit son sourire puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se redresser et de demander :

> Dis-moi, Yami…

> Oui ?

> Nous avons couché ensemble une seule et unique fois et tu es à présent enceint, est-ce un coup du sort ou non ?

> Je l'ignore, avoua Yami en secouant la tête. Mais comme Téa a dit, le hasard n'existe pas.

Kaiba sourit puis Yami entrepris de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur « discussion » dans le bureau du jeune directeur de la Kaiba Corp.

**FIN**

**Epilogue**

Eros-Gabriel Kaiba naquit, par césarienne, le six septembre de la même année, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses deux parents, dont son géniteur qui vit enfin, avec la naissance, la fin d'atroces douleurs causées par le moindre des mouvements de l'enfant.

De plus, non contents d'avoir passé une année épouvantablement épuisante, le jeune couple remit le couvert deux mois après la naissance du petit Gabriel et, cette fois-ci, Kaiba ne revint pas en catastrophe de Londres et ne repartit même plus du tout afin de s'occuper de sa nouvelle famille certes bien étrange mais ô combien adorable.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espere que vous avez aimé et puis même si c'est pas le cas, laissez une petite review ! Kisu !**

**Phenix**


End file.
